


I haven't heard you laugh

by MissyPyromaniac



Category: DRAMAtical Murder (Visual Novel), DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, SO MUCH FLUFF, Tickling, Tumblr: otpprompts, writers block writing so be warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-12
Updated: 2015-02-12
Packaged: 2018-03-12 01:08:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3338414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissyPyromaniac/pseuds/MissyPyromaniac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Imagine Person A of your OTP pinning Person B against a wall, and leaning in for a kiss. Before their lips meet, Person A stops, and a mischievous grin comes onto their face as they begin to tickle Person B. "<br/>Clear hasn't heard Noiz laugh and he wantes to change that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I haven't heard you laugh

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I've had pretty bad writers block for the past few days and I went "Fuck it" and decided to write based off a prompt. Not beta'd or anything and really short.

After a long day at work Noiz was one to simply crash on the couch and watch a few stupid television shows and maybe order take out. That was before a certain albino robot had, literally, crashed into his life.   
After gaining feeling within his body once again and leaving for that year, Noiz had figured it wasn’t worth going back again after he saw Aoba was happily with Kojaku. He planned to leave the small town as silently as he came but Clear made that hard. He’d spotted Noiz at the airport while fighting with security that yes, he was made of metal, and that no he was not about to hijack a plane with a hidden bomb within his body. Clear had pointed him out, exclaiming that “Noiz-san can tell you this!”.   
It was honestly one of the most confusing and upsetting days of his life. He’d waited too long to come back for his ex, he hooked up with Clear of all people, and in the end he was convinced to bring said hook up back with him.   
It was because he was lonely, he’d convinced himself, and not that he had developed a small crush on the bot during his years in Midrojima.   
If he looked back on those days he could laugh and shake his head at his past self’s embarrassment.  
Now his days passed with coming home from work, receiving a kiss in the kitchen from his boyfriend, and eating an actual meal with someone he held dear.   
Clear had other plans today it seemed.   
Instead of their usual chaste kiss, Clear pressed him against the kitchen counter once he hung his coat and entered the kitchen. Feeling his skin tingle with excitement as he looked up and saw Clear grinning with a dark glint in his eyes.  
“Feeling feisty today?” He wondered aloud as Clear lent down whilst tilting Noiz’s head upward. Just as their lips are about to touch and Noiz is about to get what he’s been craving all day, he feels Clears fingers drift to his sides. Noiz make a noise of confusion that was cut off with sudden laughter. Clears fingers began to move on his sides quickly, tickling him long and mercilessly until Noiz was kneeling over. His sides hurt and tears leaked from his eyes as he shouted for the other to stop to no avail. Clear laughed along with him and let his own hands fall to circle his shaking form. Without Clears support Noiz fell on his knees to the floor, body shaking and to a point in his laughter that he didn’t make any noises anymore, just sharp inhaling noises.   
Laughing like this felt amazing and he’d only seen it on stupid romance television.   
The thought made him laugh harder.   
It took them both a few minutes to calm down fully, wiping tears from their eyes and struggling to regain a proper breathing pattern. Once he could speak properly, Noiz spoke up.  
“What was that?” He asked as he stood shakily, looking down at the robot still on the floor with a goofy grin on his face.   
“I’ve never seen you actually laugh before so I thought ‘Well if it makes me laugh when people tickle my sides, it might make Noiz laugh too!’!” The robot chirped with a smile so wide it made his eyes crinkle. It was the type of smile that made Noizs heart flutter when he saw it. He couldn’t even think of a reply for the other aside from,   
“You know you owe me a kiss though, correct?”   
Clear stood, breath still a bit labored, and put his arms around Noiz loosely.   
“I know.” He said and pulled the blond into a sweet kiss, both of them laughing gently into it.   
Ah, everyone had their weak spots, didn’t they? Now Clear knew a way to make him smile at any given time.  
He would have to use that to his advantage sometimes.


End file.
